So Who's The Better Kisser
by uniquemangalover
Summary: The one question that Fang had dreaded his whole life.


**So here's just a funny little one shot that I thought of. I hope you enjoy it and please comment! Also I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Maximum Ride! Maximum Ride! Maximum Ride!**

It was just a normal day in the Colorado Mountains. Or as normal as you can get with six bird kids and a talking dog. The sun was out and everything was at piece. Something that rarely ever happened since the School started tracking them down again. The Flock, for once, got a day off from fighting Erasers, Fly Boys and whatever else the School has thrown at them. So on this day they decided to have a break too.

Now on their break everyone had something to do. Nudge was in a chair reading one of her K-Pop magazines that is talking about famous pop and movie stars. Angel was on the carpet floor play with her favorite and only bear from NY, Celesta. Gazzy was sitting in the front of the TV laying on his stomach, with his hand propping his head, so he can look directly at his favorite show "Sponge Bob". Iggy was in the kitchen cooking lunch for them, since as everyone knows Max is a terrible cook and will not ever cook. Unless she gets some strange good cooking skills. But until that fateful day she will be a danger hazard to cooking. Speaking of Max she is sitting down on the couch watching this "ungodly, stupid" show as she puts it, that Gazzy made her watch. And also because she can't find the remote. And to the left of her is her right, wing man (literaly) Fang. Typing away on his trusty computer, blogging about something. He reached over the arm chair and picked up his glass full of soda. Drinking it while enjoying the peacefulness. Well, that was until Angel asked the one innocent question that would ruin the peace for the rest of the day, or week.

"Hey Fang, who's the better kisser?"

Fang nearly spitted out his soda all over his dear computer. Never in his life did he think he would be asked this question. Between the shock and him almost chocking out his drink he was able to stammer a "W-what?"

"You know, who's the better kisser: Max or Red-Headed Wonder?"

Fang's face changed from shock to confusion. "Who the heck is Red-Hair Wonder or whatever?"

Angel just rolled her eyes, anoyance seeping into her voice since it's the third time explaining it. "Lissa"

"Wait, how do you know I kissed Lissa?"

Now after he said it he instantly regretted it. Everyone , except for Fang, Angel and Max who already knew, froze in spot. Nudge put down her magazine and stared at Fang. The same with Gazzy, who turned around and was now sitting Indian style facing Fang. Iggy came out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face leaning against the kitchen frame. "So Fang, are there any other girls we should know you kissed? How 'bout Brigid? Or the cashier at Wal-Mart last Tuesday?"

Fang would have glared at Iggy for the comment, but knowing its pointless since he can't see he just said, "Shut up, but still how did you know I kissed Lissa?" He turned his attention from the blind hybrid to Angel.

"Mind reader" She replied pointing to her head as if it was the most obviouse thing in the world.

Now your probably wondering how Max is reacting to all this. Well, to sum it up lets' just say Fang is going to get Hell soon. Max turned to Fang glaring and bitterly said, "Yay, Fang, who is the better kisser: Me or Her."

"I- uh, well" Fang for once was lost at words. He rather fight a bunch of Erasers then answer the question. Losing his cool, calm exterior and becoming slightly nervous and embaressed. Thankfully Nudge came and saved the day with her big mouth. Which for once actually came in handy in his situation. He also mentally noted to thank her later.

"OOH! This is just like in "Love Falls" where Toney has to choose between marrying Tiffany or her twin sister, Jessica. Even though he is supposedly dating Tiffany. But its kind of funny because in the end he doesn't marry either of them. He actually marries their step-sister Madison. Who later turns out to be pregnant with Toney's cousin, Tom's baby. But then while having the baby Madison tel-"her rant was cut short by Iggy putting a hand over her mouth. "Anyway Fang, who is the better kisser?" Iggy asked with a smirk covering his face.

"Yay, we all want to know!" shouted Gazzy wanting to get involved in the conversation to." Yay, Fang were all waiting" Max said in a sickly sweet tone at her boyfriend. She had that kind of smile on her face that said 'wrong answer and I will kick your ass'.

But before Fang could try to stall them from making him answer the question. His wish came true. Erasers burst through the windows . Yellow, sharp teeth pointed into a snarl to try to frighten them. They had their claws ready to cut through bird kid skin. The Flock got ready to beat the shit out of them. And this was also the first time Fang was ever happy he got to fight Erasers.

*Extended Ending*

Beat up and tired from fighting the ferocious beasts. They all laid down ether on the ground or the couch. They were all taking big breaths trying to put more air into their lungs. Forgetting about their previous conversation that just happen a few minutes ago. Much to Fang's relief. Until Iggy just had to say:

"You know Fang, you never did tell us who the better kisser was?"

Oh, when he got out of this he was going to unleash Hell on that stupid, blind, bird kid.

**Maximum Ride! Maximum Ride! Maximum Ride!**

**I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading my hopefully funny one shot!**


End file.
